The Walking Dead:Road to Atlanta
by NerdyGamerJ
Summary: What if Morgan and Duane Jones had joined Rick Grimes on his way to Atlanta instead of staying in Kentucky? Find out in "Road to Atlanta!" Rick Grimes is a man separated from his wife and kid by thousands of flesh eating monsters. With his new friends, he must go on a journey to find them!


**#1-Long Way To Go**

On a dark night in Cynthia, Kentucky, it was dead quite. The entire town abandoned by people looking for some place they could be safe. The only building with people in it, was the Police Department. In there, were two men and a young child. One, a late twenties Caucasian man with blonde hair. He wore a police man's uniform with a brown leather jacket. He had a black Glock 17 in his holster, and the handle of a Colt Python sticking out the back of his pants.

The other man was a middle aged African American man. He had on a wrinkled white collared shirt. The child, his son, stuck very close to his side.

The door to the parking lot of the Police Department flung open, and out walked the trio. Both of the men each had a duffel bag full of guns. The parking lot was empty, except for two police cars parked side by side. The Caucasian man pulled out car keys, and unlocked the one on the left.

"Here you go," the man said. "It's not as good as the one I'm taking, but it'll get you out in a pinch."

"Oh my god!" the other man exclaimed. "Rick, this is too much!"

"Morgan, you and your boy have done enough for me. And hey, I'm an officer of the law. It's my job to help people in need."

"I just wish I could do something to help you the way you've helped us."

Rick thought to himself for a minute. He opened the trunk of his police cruiser, and put in the bag of guns. Just as he was about to close it, he turned around to face Morgan.

"You know, I could use some company going to Atlanta. You two seem like you handle yourselves pretty well, I could definitely use some good people like you." Rick said.

Morgan chuckled. "I'd like to Rick, but I have to do what's best for Duane. And right now, a quite small town is what I think is best for him."

"Alright then. Maybe I'll see yo…."

Before Rick could say goodbye, a snarling zombie shook the chain link fence behind them. Rick gasped. He quickly pulled out the gun in his holster and put his finger on the trigger.

"_**NO RICK!**_" Morgan screamed.

It was too late. Rick fired the gun. The bullet went straight through the zombie's head and it tumbled to the ground. After the sound of the shot died down, Rick could faintly hear lots of grumbling and gnashing from not too far away. Suddenly, a large group of zombies all started clawing at the fence.

"Oh, fuck!" Morgan shouted. "Roamers!"

In a few moments, the fence gave in, and the roamers were on top of the trio.

"Shit! Those came from the direction of the house!" Rick exclaimed, referring to his neighbor's house that Morgan and his son were staying in. "You have to come with me!"

"You're right! Duane, get in the damn car!"

Rick and his new friends quickly piled into the car originally meant to take Rick to Atlanta. He put the key in the ignition and fired up the engine. He took off down the road, away from the group of flesh-eating monsters.

"What the fuck was that?" Morgan screamed.

"Sorry," Rick screamed, still filled with adrenalin. "I know, I fucked up. But that's why I need you! You've had a lot more experience with these things than I have. I _**NEED**_ you, Morgan!"

Morgan rubbed his temples while breathing heavily.

"Daddy, where are we going now?" Duane asked from the back seat.

Morgan took another huge breath. "Atlanta. We'll got to Atlanta with Mr. Grimes." He looked up and smiled at Rick.

Rick smiled back. After finally calming down, he realized he needed to know where he was going. He put plenty of distance between the car and the Police Station, and then pulled over to the side of the road.

"Wait in here, son." Morgan told Duane. He and Rick got out of the car, and unfolded the map across the hood. "Ok, we get to Atlanta. Then what?"

"Then, we look for my wife and kid. If Atlanta is as safe as you say it is, they have to be their." Rick said.

"Rick, a lot could've happened between here and Atlanta," Morgan said realistically. "Even if your wife did head that way…"

Rick gave Morgan a nasty look. "Don't you dare say shit like that!" Rick growled. "They're in Atlanta. And if their not…." Rick froze." They HAVE to be!"

Rick went back to studying the map. Morgan felt sorry for the man. He flipped open the trunk of the car, and pulled out a shotgun and a box of ammo. He leaned on the back of the car and started loading it. After finally deciding on a route to Atlanta, Rick stuffed the map into his back pocket and walked over to Morgan.

"Okay, I've decided on the way," Rick said. "For now, I think we should spend the night here. We're both exhausted. We shouldn't be driving."

"You're right." Morgan admitted. "I'll take first watch."

"Thanks. I could use a break."

Rick got back in the car and Duane sat up straight.

"Where's my dad?" He cried.

Rick chuckled. "Don't worry kid. We're spending the night here and your old man's keeping watch." Rick reached up to tilt his hat down, but instead took it off and placed it on Duane's head. "That's my favorite hat now, keep it safe. Mr. Jones!"

"Yes sir!" Duane beamed.

Rick chuckled again, and closed his eyes. This had been the weirdest twenty-four hours of his life. After having a couple of people he's never met before smack him in the head with a shovel, he's now traveling with those same people to a far off city where his wife and son may or may not be.

"They have to be there." Rick mumbled to himself. "They just have to…."

* * *

Rick had a terrible nightmare. He was walking along a trail with his wife's arms wrapped tightly around his. Their son was running around with his arms outstretched like an airplane a few feet ahead of them. He jumped up into the air, and fell face first into the ground.

"Carl!" Rick's wife screamed. She ran to her boy's side.

"Is he alright?" Rick said.

Carl pushed himself up. A quite growl could be heard.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Rick's wife asked.

Carl swirled around and pounced on his mother. He took a giant bite out of her neck. Blood oozed out of the wound.

"_**LORI!**_" Rick cried.

Carl turned his head and looked his father dead in the eye. Rick looked down and realized he was holding his gun. He had to do it. His son was one of the roamers and he just had to do it. He pointed the gun at his son's head and froze. He couldn't do it. There was no way he could shoot his own son. Carl pounced again and grabbed his father's shoulders.

Suddenly, Rick was awoken by two hands actually on his shoulders.

"Rick, wake up!" Morgan said in a loud whisper.

"What is it?" Rick grumbled.

"Something's coming! Come on get up!"

Rick, now fully awake, pulled out his gun. Morgan grabbed his shotgun that was propped up on the back of the car. He also pulled out his shovel.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick asked.

"I heard some noise coming from those woods." Morgan said. "At first, it sounded like it was a squirrel or somethin'. But then I heard way too much crunching leaves and sticks for it to be an animal.

"Roamers?"

"Maybe, but it seems like they're approaching too quickly."

A few seconds later, Rick could hear the rustling as well. They both pointed their guns towards the rustling. After a few more moments, a single roamer strolled out of the woods. Rick and Morgan each let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll take care of it with my shovel." Morgan said. "Then we gotta get the hell outta here."

Morgan set down his shotgun, and grabbed the shovel with both hands. He raised the shovel to deliver the death blow, and an arrow blasted threw the zombie's head.

* * *

_My first chapter in my Walking Dead Fan Fic! I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. I really like the character Morgan Jones, and wish he had more on panel time in the Comic, and the show. If you like this story, go ahead and follow/favorite. See you guys next chapter._


End file.
